


Home

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Broken Families, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I don't know how to tag, M/M, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: "If I could live for a thousand more years,  I'll spend the rest of the years with you by my side. You're my home."
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 13





	Home

_Chanhee's pov_

**Broken**  
It's not the bone. But your life. Coming from the broken family ain't easy. You've to bear with the fight the never ending cursing and on top of that you've to see your lovely brother die. Now you're all alone. Mom is busy with his boyfriend and dad with his mistress. But they won't leave each other. Countless of fights makes you determined to go out far away from this house, this neighborhood, this city and if possible this country. You want to run away far from this. You've nothing to lose either. Cause you're alone. Hahahaha

Among 8 billion people in the world, you're alone. God surely hates you that much to make you suffering alone.

That's when he came, offering a friendship, as simple as "Hi can I sit here? I thought you're hungry, I have extra sandwich" he look at you in the eyes and flash a genuine smile. At least to you it was genuine. But you're scared. People always left. They never stayed. When you've give him everything, he'll leave. That's what you thought. But he is persistent. They said people bonded over food. And that's how he managed to break the wall in you. "I like it when you smile. You should do it often." The one who always praise you, boosting your confidence. You slowly gaining the confidence again, by his side. You two are inseparable duo.

Your friendship getting stronger by years. In whatever he do, he'll always put you first. He's your bestfriend, perhaps the one and only. Your parents never care about you, they didn't know you left. It's your 18th birthday. Your request is to get far away from home. He complied. Understanding everything without you've to explain. Finally, your hardwork paid off. You got abroad scholarship along with him. His parents were supportive. They get you a studio apartment for both of you to start the new journey together. You left a note at your house. It's not that they even care but you just feel likes you need a closure. Yes, a closure so you won't be haunted with the past memories. A closure so you can let your anger and frustration out. And eventually forgive them.

**Fresh**  
The weather is so nice. Everything feels so good. It's like your life is complete. With him. On your last year of studies he finally man up and propose you. It was nothing fancy. It just full with intimacy. And you just feels like home. You've never feels at home but with him you feel like home. He is your home. You didn't realize he's been your home for years. Since the day you decide to rely on him. Since the day his parents called you their precious daughter. Love not necessarily given by blood bonded. His family proves that everyone should feel loved and being in love. Or is it just me that is lucky to found someone who can love me unconditionally. Maybe God still loves me.

_Juyeon's pov_

**Fix**  
"Hi! Can I seat here? I have extra sandwich, we can share. My name is Juyeon." In your mind, he was so pretty. No! He's still pretty but the gloom on his face masks his beauty. You saw him smile once, he was so pretty when smiling. You thought your heart will jump out of the rib cage. It's taking him awhile to open up to you, to break the wall in his heart but eventually he did. You're so grateful when he did but it breaks your heart. You take him to your parents. They gladly accept your new friend and treat him like their own son. There was many times Chanhee will break down suddenly, you don't know how much he's been going through before this. With your long arms you always envelope him in your warm hugs reassuring him that there's still many people care about him. There's also countless of night where Chanhee wakes up sweating because of bad dreams. He's scarred. His wound so deep that you're afraid you can't mend it. Your tears fall when you see him writhing in sleep. Face wet with tears. And there is always you that will always wipe his tears. Treating him like a fragile glass that could break any second.

It was when he turns 18, he requested to move out from his family house. You contemplated a bit. But Chanhee already suffered a lot. You agreed. Coincidentally, you both were accepted into one of the University abroad with full scholarship. He sigh contentedly. He doesn't have to worry about the study fees and anything. He can always working to gain extra income. I've never see him so happy. On the last few days before our departure, you confronted him. You talk to him that it's time for him to let go the bad memories as you're going to build a new one in a new place. He hesitating a bit but eventually he did. With so much tears, with you by his side, he drop the last letter for his family. His closure. You look at him right into his eyes. "It's okay Chanhee, we're going to create many more beautiful memories together in the future" with a light squeeze of assurance, he nod and smile.

**Fall**  
You decides to propose him. Currently both of you are on last year in university. You decided to tie the knot. Preparing a surprise for Choi Chanhee was the hardest. He's always stuck with you 24/7 but you managed to do that. It was nothing fancy. Chanhee just need a diamond ring. Hahaha  
He once jokingly said he wants a diamond ring. You know he's joking but you feel like you want to fulfill that. So with your saving you bought him the diamond ring, engraved with both of your initials. It's so simple occasion but he's a crying mess. To Choi Chanhee, you're his saviour, his bestfriend, his love and his home. And he is your everything.

_Chanhee's pov_

**Dream**  
It's your 7th year of anniversary. But still feels like your first one. Juyeon still the same loving Juyeon. And you're grateful for that. Not once you feel tired of loving him. Juyeon always showering you with so much love and care. You thought he couldn't be any more sweetheart than he is now. You're a crying mess again like the first time he proposed you. Late night dinner. Late night drives to the outskirts of country. To your favorite beach. Your legs touch the cold water and you giggling. He comes to hug you from the back whispering nothing but sweet love. Forever. You close your eyes. Feeling contented. As if this was a dream. You doesn't want to wake up. Feeling the sea breeze on your face, a sweet kiss on your cheeks. You open your eyes. Juyeon is there. You're not dreaming. This is your life now. You smile and take his hand walking to the car. "Lee Juyeon, thank you for loving me, accepting my flaws and love me more despite that. I'll not trade you for anything in this world. You're my everything. I will love you for a thousand more years. You're my home."

_Juyeon's pov_

**Fantasy**  
7th anniversary. Not a short time. But with chanhee, 7 years seems like 7 days. You'll never get enough of him. Loving him was the best choice you've ever made. Mending his broken soul was never an easy task. He's fragile like a baby. You treat him with the utmost care. When he's breaking down you're there, dropping everything just to be by his side. Seeing him broken makes your hearts wrenching in sadness. He doesn't deserves all this. But all you can do is just be by his side. He needs to fix it by himself. To get out from the misery by himself. Put the past behind him. The only thing you can do is hugging him and whispering your never ending love towards him. And now you can said, chanhee is getting better. He's not looking at the past anymore. No more nightmares. No more breaking down at unexpected places and times. But your love towards him stays the same. It grows bigger everytime.

7th anniversary were simple. You can see a genuine smile on his face when he looks at his favorite beach with you by his side. You wrap your long arms around his waist, hugging his small frame on your body. Sharing the warmth while looking at the moon. There's nothing more you wish. Your life is complete. The sea breeze was calming. Chanhee wasn't your fantasy. This is not your dreams. This is the reality. And you tightened the hug feeling grateful to have him as your life partner. You planted a chaste kiss on his cheeks signaling it's time to go back. Walking hand in hand with him. "Choi Chanhee, thank you for being my other half. Do not despise your flaws, it's nothing compared to your love for me. I'm forever grateful to meet you, to know you and to love you. If I could live for a thousand more years, I'll spend the rest of the years with you by my side. You're my home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach here, thank you for giving this fic a chance. I'm not used to ao3. I'm sorry. I'll try fic it next time. And also English isn't my first language. Please forgive my grammatical error and typos etc.  
> This is my first time writing fic. Thank you for reading. Any comment is highly appreciated 🙏


End file.
